Scentiat
by MegaNerdAlert
Summary: Sequel to "Saturdays at Two" - Continue to follow Minerva and Hermione as they reconcile their romance after having parted ways upon Hermione's graduation. If Minerva thought being a single parent was tough, she should have thought again, because it will be even more difficult when her former lover steps in to finally become a parent to the very special child named Anura.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, after much thought, I decided to skip ahead a few years as we begin the sequel to "Saturdays at Two". If you are reading this and have not read "Saturdays at Two"...go read that first, or none of this will make any sense. This opening chapter will fill you in on what has happened between Anura's birth, which is where "Saturdays at Two" left off, and the present, with is fourteen years later. I'm hoping to get a chapter put up every couple of days, once a week max, and I have no idea how long this will be, and only have half of an idea where this is going. That all said, without further ado, I present "Scentiat"!  
**

* * *

"Miss McGonagall, I realize this is not your favorite class, but would you please try and pay attention?"

Startling green eyes snapped to attention. Anura McGonagall had been lost in thought about a classmate's recent observation that she looked nothing like her father at all. It wasn't the first time someone had said this, but it always did feel like an insult to the memory of a man who had died when she was only a year old, and it did bother the fourteen year old, third year Gryffindor. "Sorry, Professor Wells," she said sheepishly to the oddly tall, middle-aged History of Magic Professor.

"Humm," the muscular man said. "Now, as I was saying, class; the second Wizarding War came to a bit of an anti-climatic end at the tail end of Harry Potter's sixth year, here at Hogwarts. What the general population was not aware of was the fact that Voldemort's great power was greatly a result of his creation of Horcruxes. Professor Severus Snape worked in concern with a few other Potions Masters to create a potion which had a similar effect on a wizard or witch that dementors have, which Professor Snape tricked Voldemort into consuming, destroying the part of his soul that remained in the body he had animated two years prior. With the leader of the dark forces no longer in corporeal form, he, along with Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, located the remaining Horcruxes, and destroyed them using the same potions, over the next few months. By the time Harry Potter started his final year at Hogwarts, Voldemort was fully defeated, and the Aurors were able to focus on rounding up the remaining Death Eaters."

Anura's friend and dormmate, Katy, raised her hand. "Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Blithe?"

"Why does Professor Snape always get mad if someone asks him about the war?"

Anura snickered, thinking of how different her Uncle Severus was behind closed doors. Yes, he hated talking about the war, but he did answer her questions when he asked. He wasn't even her real uncle, but had acted the part from the day she was born, or so said her mum. Though she called him _uncle_, she thought of him more in the context of the father she'd never known. Not that she'd admit that to him. Mum said, after all, his head was big enough.

"You lot were too young to remember the war, but us old people…"

The class giggled as Professor Wells poked his slightly rounded belly as if it indicated his age.

"…were, and you have to bear in mind that many of us lost people we cared for during the war. I am sure that Professor Snape simply does not wish to be reminded of those losses by recanting tales of what it was like, then. I suggest you respect his wishes, and not badger him on the subject. If you wish to know about the war, then I suggest you ask your conveniently located History of Magic Professor," Professor Wells finished with a teasing smile.

Everyone loved Professor Wells. He was good natured and fair, and maintained a pretty casual attitude with his class. Anura had heard from her friend Jamie Carter, who's forth year Ravencaw year classes took place first thing in the morning, that their History of Magical classes included pastries from time to time. It was only a few weeks into term, and Anura kept hoping that their class would get the same treat sometime.

"Now," Professor Wells' voice cut into her thoughts. "We're going to do a quiz to figure out how much you kids remember from last term. Quills out, please!"

The class groaned.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had never expected _this_ to be her life. She was Headmistress of Hogwarts, and had been since Albus retired after the war ended. She had a fourteen year old daughter, who was growing more and more strong willed as the years passed by. Despite her numerous, recent arguments with Anura, Minerva still smiled softly as she remembered the day her daughter had been born. After being attacked by Delores Umbridge, her young lover Hermione Granger had come to her rescue, killing the vile witch, and then rushing her to the Hospital Wing. Anura had been born less than thirty minutes later.

After that, things got bittersweet on memory lane. Killing Umbridge had changed Hermione. The once bright eyed, brilliant witch had succumbed to depression, and after a year of arguments over this and that, the two had agreed to part way amicably, regardless of having a daughter together. After graduation, Hermione left Hogwarts and spent the following four years working on a Charms Mastery, popping by Hogwarts via secret passages, to see Anura, though Anura never saw her. If there was one thing that Minerva and Hermione had never disagreed on, it was that Anura could not know Hermione more than in passing, for fear that the child would find out the truth of her birth before she was old enough to understand the importance of keeping it a secret.

Hermione worked for the Ministry for nearly eight years after completing her Mastery, and this year, had surprised Minerva by inquiring after the newly open Charms Professorship, which had become available upon Filius' decision to retire. Minerva was still not sure if it had been a good idea to agree or not, but her former lover certainly was qualified. Hermione had not made mention of pursuing a relationship with her daughter, beyond that of student and teacher, and Minerva did not bring it up. Talking about Anura meant talking about them, and…well, they hadn't discussed their relationship since a fight six years ago in which Minerva pointed out that Kingsley was listed on the birth certificate as Anura's father, and Hermione had no right at all to dictate how their daughter was raised. Minerva had regretted the comment as soon as she said it, but the damage was done. Hermione hadn't spoken to her for six months after that, and when they did resume speaking, there was an unsaid agreement to never bring up the past. Minerva found herself wondering if that would change, with Hermione being back in the castle.

Minerva looked up when the portrait guarding the entrance to the Head's office announced someone was asking to be admitted. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Professor Granger," the likeness of Godric Gryffindor reported. "Shall I admit her?"

"Yes," Minerva sighed.

A moment later the chestnut haired woman entered the office. "Good afternoon, Minerva," Hermione greeted with a small smile.

"Hermione," Minerva replied with a nod. "What can I do for you?"

The younger witch shifted her feet, looking down. "I…was wondering," she said slowly, "if you can feel it."

_It._ Minerva knew in a heartbeat to what Hermione was referring; like it had so many years before, Hogwarts was urging them together. Minerva felt drawn to the younger woman much like she had while the Charms Professor had been her student, and it was no surprise that Hermione could feel the connection between them, due to identical magical signatures, attempting to reforge the bond between them.

Minerva stood, and walked over to where her former lover was standing. "Always," she whispered, taking the younger woman's hand.

Hermione looked up, tears sparkling in her eyes. "How did we get here, Min?" she asked. "We were so in love…"

"I still love you, Hermione," Minerva whispered, "but after…what happened…"

"After I become a murderer, you mean?" Hermione asked bitterly.

Minerva paused, thinking of how lucky Hermione had been to never be connected with the death of Delores Umbridge. Minerva had been the only witness to the crime, and Hermione had used a fallen Auror's wand. When the four Aurors who had taken part in the attack on Minerva with Delores had been questioned, none of them could point a finger at the attacker. It had been dark, and none of them had seen Hermione's face before she'd stunned them each in turn. The murder of Delores Umbridge had remained an unsolved case for the last fourteen years. Minerva was inclined to keep it that way. Not even Carrie, Poppy, or Albus knew that it had been Hermione to end the Ministry representative's life.

"Yes," Minerva replied. "After that, you changed. You ceased to be the woman I fell in love with."

"Could you ever love who I am, now?" Hermione asked boldly.

"I hardly know the woman you are now, Hermione," the older witch pointed out. "But I'd like to."

"So…if I were to ask you out on a date?"

Minerva chuckled. "I was thinking we should work on a renewed friendship, prior to trying to go that route again. My luck, you'd get me pregnant again. I can hardly manage Anura!"

Hermione looked uncomfortable, and there was a lengthy pause before she responded. "I can work with that," she finally said. "I want…I want to see if we can get back what we had. And even if Anura never knows the truth of who I am to her… I do want to try and work on a relationship with her as well. I've been distant to her in class thus far…I didn't want to connect with her prior to speaking with you. Would you consent to me trying to build a relationship with her?"

Minerva nodded, pleased. She'd hoped, at the least, Hermione being back at Hogwarts meant she wanted to take her rightful place as Anura's second parent. Kingsley had been meant to fill that role, but he had died when she was just over a year old. Severus Snape, of all bloody people, had stepped up and been a bit of a surrogate to Anura, but still, a parent should not be deprived of their child, nor a child of their parent. "I do wish to tell Anura the truth, eventually, but not yet," Minerva voiced. "Building a relationship with her now would be a wise way to reduce the awkwardness for such a revelation, when it comes to that."

"Agreed," Hermione said.

"Good," Minerva said. "Now, I hate to kick you out after a surprisingly amicable discussion, but I am already behind on my paperwork and I really must get back to it."

"Of course," the younger witch smiled. "I'll leave you to it."

"See you at dinner," Minerva stated, in way of goodbye.

Hermione turned to go after a curt nod, but paused when she reached the door, turning back. "Minerva?" she asked.

"Yes?" green eyes asked, locked with brown.

"Would you care to have tea with me, on Saturday?" the younger woman asked.

Minerva chuckled, memories of how everything began between them floating in the forefront of her mind. "Two 'o' clock, my quarters?" she asked, mirth in her eyes.

For the first time in more years that Minerva could bare to think about, Hermione's Cheshire grin appeared on her face, and her eyes sparkled. "Great!" she said. "See you later, Min."

And with that, Hermione left, and Minerva returned to her work, thoughts of the love they once shared occupying her thoughts.

* * *

Severus Snape smiled. Fifteen years ago, this would have scared the living daylights out of any one of his students, but this student, Anura, was special, and Merlin save him, she had him wrapped around her pinky. He had never married, nor had a child of his own, but the affection he had for the fourteen year old Gryffindor who had just entered his office had filled that whole in spades.

"Hey, Uncle Sev," she said.

"Anura," he said curtly. "How were classes this week?"

The green eyed girl huffed. "Double Charms today, and Professor Granger is really starting to get on my nerves."

Severus raised his eyebrows. "How so?"

"Well, first few weeks of term she was kind of cold towards me," Anura explained, "though I have no clue what I did to make her treat me like that, and then, about a month ago, she totally switched up and has been weirdly nice to me. It's creepy."

"It's Professor Granger's first year of teaching," Severus said. "I'm sure the first few weeks, her behavior was simply a reflection on how she was trying to get settled into her new job."

Severus normally did not defend other Professors, but in the case of Hermione Granger he had to make an exception. Minerva had come to him a couple weeks prior and told him that she and Hermione had agreed that Anura should be told the truth of her birth before long, and that Hermione would be making an effort to prepare Anura for that conversation by getting to know the girl a bit. He would have to have a chat with his former student about her approach.

"What do we know about her?" Anura asked, brow furrowing.

Severus chuckled. Anura had been all of six when she found out he'd been a spy during the war, and had immediately decided that she wanted to be a spy, too. The girl had taken to treating their relationship as if they were partners on an elite investigative unit, which according to the, then six year old, Anura, the Ministry secretly employed. After about a year, Anura had given up on her dream to be a spy, but certain habits, like the way asking what _they_ knew, really meant what did _he_ know, had never gone away. "She was a classmate, and friend to Harry Potter. Graduated two years after you were born. She and your mum were quite close, back then."

"Really?" Anura asked suspiciously. "Mum has never mentioned her."

Severus sighed, trying to figure out how to prepare Anura for the truth she would eventually know, without actually telling her anything. "They had a bit of a falling out about the time Professor Granger left Hogwarts, though it is my understanding that now that they will be working together, they are endeavoring to reconcile their differences."

"Must have been a big fight," Anura mused. "What was it about?"

"That is something you will have to ask your mum," Severus said, deflecting. "Now, young lady, we have an Occlumency lesson to get to before dinner, do we not?"

"Bugger," Anura said, slouching. "Must we?"

Severus nodded firmly. This was the one thing he would never let her worm her way out of. The truth of her birth was only hidden from her because he and Minerva had continually monitored the genetic memories she possessed, and kept them suppressed via Occlumency and Legitimency. Useful as some of that knowledge had been, including the formula to the Potion which they had used to destroy Voldemort, Anura was still a child and not prepared to handle the onslaught of knowledge, both light and dark. "Yes, child," he said, drawing his wand. "We must."

It was a wonder that Anura had never asked why Minerva insisted on these lessons, Severus mused. Perhaps, it was because subconsciously, she knew how important it was.

* * *

It was Christmas break from Hogwarts, and Hermione was taking a couple hours away to visit with Harry and Ron, at Potter Manor. Like every year since they had graduated and Harry rebuild the manor, the trio met here for a quiet drink, and caught up on each other's lives. Hermione had only one secret from her two best friends, and they knew it, and respected that she would never tell them what had caused the beginning of the end between she and Minerva. Hermione wondered sometimes if they hadn't guessed, but she liked to believe that the boys didn't think her capable of murder, just like the rest of the wizarding world.

"Hey, boys," Hermione greeted, stepping though the Floo.

"Hey, 'Mione!" Ron said, jumping up and embracing her.

"Hermione," Harry said softly, taking his turn in offering a warm hug. "How goes it at Hogwarts? Minerva and Anura?"

"Pretty good, actually," Hermione smiled. "Min and I have agreed to try to rebuild our relationship. A friendship first, but she did not seem opposed to more, down the road. We're not telling Anura the truth quite yet, but I'm trying to establish a good standing with her in the meantime."

"Yea, just hope she doesn't get a crush on you because of it," Ron grinned, teasing.

"RONALD!" Hermione chastised. "That's gross!"

"Says the woman who got out Transfiguration professor pregnant while we were students," Harry grinned. "Come one, Hermione, in your little soap opera world, nothing would surprise me."

"Gross," Hermione repeated. "Moving on from that, how about you guys? Update me."

Harry started. "Well, Ginny is talking about wanting one more kid…I'm trying to talk her out of it. Lily has started talking since you saw her last, Albus currently wants to be a muggle when he grows up – refuses to do anything magically, which is a bit of a pain in the arse and I'm hoping he gets over it soon."

"And James?" Hermione asked, referring to Harry and Ginny's eldest child.

"Has inspired me to build a shed like Arthur has," Harry said with a wry grin, "As it no longer matters how high I put things I don't want him touching – if it is in the house, he can get to it. I've got too many things in the house that could hurt the kids, so I'm building a shed, I think. Speaking of, Ron, I was going to ask if you could give me a hand with that…"

"Sure, mate," Ron nodded. "I'll bring the kids with me, to play with yours, and give poor Missy a break."

Hermione smiled at mention of Ron's wife. "And how is your family, Ron?"

Ron got a dazed look in his eyes – the same look he always got when thinking about the American witch he'd married. They had met after the war, when they were both playing Professional Quidditch. Their teams had a match, and the keeper and chaser had gotten into a huge argument after, over some play, and when Ron suggested that Missy 'shut that pretty mouth', the woman had promptly kissed him instead of continuing to rant and rave. The rest, as they say, was history. They married not two weeks later, and had started a family almost immediately. Their oldest would be Starting Hogwarts next year.

"Missy is great," Ron said finally. "Brian is excited about starting school in September, Wyatt is really bright, like you were, so I was thinking about seeing if Minerva would let us enroll them both next term…he's ten now, so it would be a few months into term before he was eleven, and of course Brian is only ten months older…they get on so well, I hate to break them up, especially if my little genius could easily handle the first year classwork."

"If you want to do that, you'll need to talk to Minerva soon. I know she's already working on schedules for next term," Hermione suggested.

"Right, I'm gunna head over to talk to her before Chrsitmas break ends," Ron agreed. "Anyhow, Chase got a junior broom for Christmas…he was over the moon. He wants to play seeker like his Uncle Harry. Doesn't give a fig about Keeper or Chaser positions..."

Harry laughed.

"Parker and James together is pretty scary…reminds me of Fred and George sometimes," Ron went on, moving down his list of children. Parker, and Harry's son James, were all of two weeks apart in age.

"The girls?" Hermione asked, thinking of her goddaughters, and Ron's only set of twins.

"Freya and Gina seem dead set on driving Albus to an early grave," Harry commented. The twin girls were a few months younger than Albus, and the three four year olds had never gotten along. The twins couldn't be more different from each other, only ever teaming up if it meant to torment their cousin. "You should take them off Ron's hand one weekend and try to beat some sense into them."

"Oi" Ron yelped. "Those are my baby girls you want her to beat!"

"Your only girls," Hermione said. "Which explains why they are spoiled rotten."

"Well, yea…" Ron replied sheepishly.

"What about Raymond, and Greggory?" Hermione asked, moving to the last of Ron and Missy's brood.

"They're fine. Raymond has a mad crush on Lily…doesn't seem to understand he can't marry his cousin," Ron said with a smile. "Greg, of course, is a baby still so he doesn't do much more than babble, eat, and poop."

"And sleep," Harry added.

"Occasionally!" Ron laughed, "Thank Merlin."

"You guys gunna try again for another girl?" Hermione inquired.

"I already have more kids than my parents did," Ron mused. "And as much as I'd love another little girl, I'm pretty sure Missy is done. She threatened to hex my balls off when she got pregnant with Greg, after all."

Harry grinned. "I think that three is enough for me, but Ginny…well she has been known to get her way more often than not."

"I've done a fine job securing the Weasley line," Ron chuckled, "It's up to you to keep the Potter line alive. Two sons is great, Harry, but the more, the merrier."

"You are just like your father, Ronald," Hermione laughed.

"Yea, yea," the red haired father of eight muttered. "Well, back to you, 'Mione. What's Anura like?"

Hermione smiled ruefully, thinking about the fourteen year old daughter that she hardly knew. "Well I'll say this about her – she got Minerva's stubborn streak. She has not been particularly receptive to my attempts to get to know her. I suspect that may have something to do with a certain Slytherin that she's adopted as a surrogate father."

"Snape?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "He's been working with her on Occlumency since she was quite young, and it seems they have gotten quite attached to one another. I'm grateful for his role in her life…but…"

"Jealous?" Ron frowned.

"A bit, yes," the female of the trio admitted. "Of all the bloody people be jealous of…"

"A bit awkward, I'd say," Harry commiserated.

"Indeed," Ron said in a deep tone, imitating their former Potions Professor.

All three burst out laughing.

* * *

**Author's note: For the record, I chose to have Minerva and Hermione's relationship fall apart in between these stories for three reasons. 1) So that we can watch them fall in love all over again, and 2) Because keeping the truth of Anura's birth a secret for that long was vital for the plot, and I just didn't feel it was plausible that they could hide it that well, while raising a child together, for 14 years, and finally 3) Because the theme of consequences is something I wanted to carry into this story, and I felt that Hermione killing Umbridge was something that could not go without consequences, and my plot bunny could not stand the idea of writing out a very boring Wizengamot trial, and/or sending Hermione to Azkaban. **

**Thank you all for your support with "Saturdays at Two"! I hope that support will continue into this next tale. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! (It really does make me type faster!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter 2! Not promising Chapter 3 will arrive as quickly, but please, do enjoy my momentum. This one is a bit shorter, but moves the plot along pretty well. :)  
**

* * *

Anura was about to announce her arrival in her mum's quarters, when she heard arguing. She stood still for a moment, and then cautiously moved toward the den, from where the voices were coming. Pressing her back to the wall beside the slightly ajar door frame, the green eyed teen listened.

"Dammit, Hermione," she heard her mum say. "Of course she's not just going to warm up to you overnight! She has no idea of the history between us, and is quite reserved around people she doesn't know."

"Wonder where she got that from," came a sarcastic reply from a voice that Anura recognized as Professor Granger.

"Being absent from her life doesn't change your influence on her, either," her mum bit back. "She's stubborn, has little regard for the rules, and…"

"Okay, Minerva, just stop," Professor Granger said in a calmer voice. "I don't want to argue with you, love."

There was a paused, before her mum replied. "Me neither. We didn't fight like this fifteen years ago…why must we now?"

"Our affair was new, and forbidden, Minerva," Professor Granger replied. "Exciting, and…"

Anura just about fell over when she heard kissing sounds, followed by a throaty moan coming out of her mum. _What the bloody hell?!_

"Thought we were taking it slow," Anura heard her mum mutter.

"Must we?" Professor Granger replied.

"Oh, I am going to fuck you blind…"

Anura bit her lip to keep from gagging, and then made a quiet, but hasty retreat. She would ordinarily go to Uncle Sev when in panic mode, as she most certainly was right now, but she knew he'd still be in classes, and she was not about to barge into a Potions class full of kids and announce that she has just happened upon the Headmistress and Charms Professor snogging. Ack!

So, she resorted to her best friend, Katy, and made a dash bake to the Gryffindor Common room where her dark haired best friend probably was.

"Katy!" she hissed, as soon as she pushed her way through the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Need to talk, now!"

Katy Blithe looked up, and brushed her jet black hair away from her pale skin. Bright blue eyes shone with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Privately," Anura ordered.

"Okay," Katy said, putting down the book she'd been reading and moving to follow Anura up the stairs to their dorm.

As soon as they checked to make sure the other two girls who shared this dorm with them were gone, Anura let it all out. "I just went up to see my mum," she began, "except Professor Granger was already there. And they were arguing. Talking about having been…er…involved…like fifteen years ago."

Katy's mouth fell open. "What?!"

"Yea…and then they started snogging," Anura winced. "So I kinda bolted."

"What?!" Katy said again. "Bloody hell, Anura."

"That was my thought. Thus the panicking right now."

"Wait…did you say fifteen years ago?" Katy suddenly asked.

"Yea…oh…oh no…you don't think…?"

"That your mum cheated on your dad with our Charms Professor?" Katy finished. "About the time she got pregnant with you?"

"Shite. Shite. Shite," Anura whispered, thinking about what everyone said – that she looked nothing like her dad. Nothing like a Shaklebolt. The question was…did she look like a Granger? Was that even possible? "Can a girl get another girl pregnant?" she asked her friend.

"Yup," Katy said miserably. "My aunt and her wife had a baby together, my cousin Annie."

"Shite," Anura said again. Do I…do you think I look…like her?"

Katy looked thoughtful. "Maybe. Your nose and lips. You obviously got your mum's eyes and hair. You're shorter than your mum too, like Professor Granger."

"But, if it's true," Anura said with a resigned groan. "Why keep it from me?"

Katy huffed, a look of disapproval on her face. "Honestly, do the arithmetic, McGonagall."

"What do you mean?"

"If Professor Granger is your…other mum…then she was sixteen when you were born," Katy explained, as if it was obvious. "Which means your mum had sex with her student."

"Oh, bugger," Anura said. "If anyone knew…"

"You're mum would have been fired, if not tossed into Azkaban," Katy stated. "You know, you really ought to talk to your mum about all this…or at least Professor Snape. We may not have all the facts."

"I'm hoping we don't," Anura said, not liking the idea of her mum being a cheater, or of her dad not being her dad, or of Professor Granger being her other mum, or of her mum sleeping with a student not much older than she was now…"Eww, I'm gunna be sick."

"Not on my bed, please," Katy said politely.

* * *

Minerva rolled over on a chilly February morning, and sighed with contentment at the sight of Hermione sleeping next to her. In October, they had agreed to try and build a friendship. A month ago it had become more than that, each unable to resist what their magic was telling them. It felt like home, being close to Hermione.

"Enjoying the view?" the younger witch's voice whispered.

"Quite," Minerva chuckled as Hermione opened her eyes. "God, I've missed you so much. Why did we let it go? Why did we waste all those years?"

"Everything changed when Anura was born," Hermione sighed. "At sixteen, I had no idea what it meant to be a parent, and being a parent was what you had to be then. You couldn't just be my lover, and I was too selfish, thinking that I wouldn't have to make sacrifices to be with you. I wanted my education. So I left like a fool."

"I certainly don't regret having Anura," Minerva said thoughtfully, "but I think that had I done a better job explaining to you what having a child would mean for you and I, both together and separately, then you would never have endorsed me going through with it."

Hermione shook her head. "Being better informed would not have changed my choice to support you in terms of the pregnancy. You wanted the baby, I wanted you to be happy."

"She really has grown into a wonderful girl," Minerva mused after a pause. "Like you in so many ways. She does look more like me, but she loves learning like you, hates brooms, and she…"

Minerva smirked, watching Hermione nibble on her cuticles the same way their daughter did. "Chew her fingernails till they bleed."

Hermione blushed. "There's a gene for that?"

"Looks like," the older witch said, smiling.

"When can we tell her?" Hermione asked, reaching over and sliding her hand down Minerva's stomach.

Minerva moaned, hips lightly bucking, as Hermione's hand made its way between her legs, and began to massage her lover's clit. "Summer break, okay?"

"Okay," Hermione replied, accepting. "So…I don't have class till after lunch today…"

"Come here, you randy witch!" Minerva growled, rolling on top of Hermione, silencing the younger witch's squeal with a kiss.

* * *

Severus was normally inclined to let Anura work things out on her own when she was sulking, and not talking to him about it, but with Hermione Granger back at Hogwarts, it seemed prudent to find out what was causing Anura's silence in recent weeks.

"So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you, or shall I use Legitimency?" he said casually, spelling a paper plane to fly her way in the lounge chair opposite where he was sitting.

"I'm not sure my dad was really my dad," Anura muttered miserably.

"Oh?" Severus said, internally starting to panic, but not allowing it to show. "Who else would be?" he asked casually.

"Profeheergrager," came the very mumbled reply.

"Say again?" Severus inquired, though by her tone, and the fact that she even had an idea, he was pretty sure he knew what she'd just said.

"Pro-fess-or Gran-ger," Anura hissed. "Okay?"

Severus frowned, trying not to react at all. He did not want to confirm the truth without Minerva and Hermione's approval, and preferably, company, but he did not wish to lie to his surrogate niece either. "What makes you say that?"

"Saw her and mum snogging," the green eyed girl said. "Mum mentioned something about having been with her fifteen years ago…and I'm fourteen…"

"Oh, well…" Severus was at a loss for words. The girl had it all figured out…

"I just didn't think mum was the cheating type," Anura vented. "Everyone says my dad…Kingsley Shacklebolt…was an awesome guy, great judge of character…so if she's the cheating kind, what was he even with her for?"

"Oh, Anura," Severus said, walked over to her and tilting her chin up to look at him. "I'm sure your mother has a very good explanation. She is not, as you say, the cheating type. I would advise that you wait till exams are through, and then talk to your mum about it over the summer. I'm sure she'll clear it all right up."

"I hope you're right, Uncle Sev."

* * *

Hermione looked up from her desk when she heard the door to her office swing open. A curious expression formed on her face as Severus Snape entered, and closed the door behind himself. "Hermione, might I have a word?" he asked, addressing his colleague.

"Of course, Severus," she replied, motioning for him to take a seat across from her. "What can I help you with?"

"You and Minerva…are you two back together?"

Hermione couldn't help it. A smile formed on her face and she sighed. "We are. How did you know?"

"Anura caught you two snogging," Severus replied with a frown. "She overheard you two talking, including mention of how you were involved fifteen years ago. She has deducted that you may be her mother."

"Oh," Hermione said blankly. "She came to you?"

"I noticed she was moping, so I wormed it out of her," Severus stated, rolling his eyes. "Have you and Minerva discussed telling her the truth?"

"We have – though we'd intended to wait till summer break," the chestnut haired witch replied with a frown. "It sounds like we may have to do so sooner…"

"I told Anura that it would be best to wait till after exams to confront Minerva about her beliefs," Hermione's former Professor said. "Though you should be aware that she believes that your relationship with Minerva was an affair on Kingsley. It has not crossed her mind that he may have been simply a volunteer patsy. That conclusion has her very upset at Minerva, and makes you look like quite the villain."

"Villain?" Hermione gasped, affronted.

"You know, teenage girl seduces older teacher who is in a committed relationship with the respected head of the Auror force?" Severus explained.

"Oh, bugger," the Charms Professor huffed. "That certain explains all the evil glares I've been getting from her. Illicit as my relationship with Minerva was back then, she and Kings were not…"

"I know," Severus assured her. "Minerva explained about he and her brother, after you left Hogwarts. That said, Anura does not know about that, thus her perception of Minerva being the _cheating type_, as she puts it."

"Thank you for letting me know, Severus," Hermione said with a nod. "I'll speak to Minerva this evening. I don't know if we can afford to wait till summer break. If she told you, she may have also told her friends. I know I'd have gone right to Harry and Ron if I believed myself to be the product of someone other than who I thought. If she tells the wrong person…"

"I would not be concerned about that, Hermione," Severus said kindly. "She's a smart girl, and very sensible, like you were."

"Severus Snape, are you complimenting me?" Hermione asked with a wry grin. It really was taking some getting used to; seeing Severus be kind. He had changed so much since the war ended, and she was pretty sure it had a lot to two with the green eyed girl he'd taken under his wing.

"Perhaps," he said, lip twitching upward ever so slightly. "But you are still an insufferable chit. I find Anura to be far less aggressive about her knowledge."

"You love her, don't you?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Who?"

"My daughter, you dunderhead," Hermione retorted.

"She does have a way about her," came his noncommittal response. "Her wellbeing is a high priority for me, thus my visit here today."

"I wish she'd open up to me…"

"She likes bats," Severus offered.

"Bats?"

"Yes, she's been obsessed with them since she was about four," Severus explained. "Almost every Friday night she sneaks out after dark to the dungeons. There's a passage that leads to some caves, filled with bats. She goes there to think."

"And with all that's on her mind right now, you suspect she'll be there this week," Hermione concluded.

"Indeed," Severus replied with a small nod of his head. "Though you did not hear that from me."

"Of course," she agreed.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go! Things are starting to heat up. **

**Special thanks to a fan who pointed out that, like a dope, I didn't notice autocorrect changing my title from Scentiat to Scentiant...whoops. Yea, thanks! And thanks to all who have continued to support this story by reviewing! **

* * *

Anura drew her wand when she heard the passage to the caves open. Silently she moved behind a pile of rocks, waiting to see who was coming. It was past cerfew, so if it was a teacher, she didn't want to be seen. If it was another student, well, that was another matter. She wasn't the only one who knew these caves were here…though she was certainly one of the few.

Green eyes widened in surprise when Professor Granger came around the corner, black robes a bit like Uncle Sev's sweeping behind her. The woman walked gracefully forward, passing right by Anura's position before stopping a few feet ahead.

She pulled out her wand and muttered a string of spells, pointing at the stone floor below her feet. Suddenly, two arm chairs rose out of the ground, stone where there might have been wood on any other chair, and then the dirt began to expand and change, until it finally knit itself together to form a fair bit of padding on the stone framework. Another wave produced a side table, also stone, beside each chair.

"Would you care to join me, Miss McGonagall?" Professor Granger said suddenly, as she took a seat in one of the newly created chairs.

Obviously caught, Anura slowly came out from behind the pile of boulders and took a seat on the unoccupied chair. It was surprisingly comfortable. "How'd you do it?" she asked. "The chairs?"

"It's NEWT level Transfiguration," Professor Granger said with a smile. "Your mum taught me how to do it."

Mention of her mum in connection to Professor Granger made Anura's blood start to boil. "Was that before or after you started shagging her?" the fourteen year old snapped.

Professor raised her eyebrows, almost like she was amused. "Language, Anura," she said.

"So you don't deny it!" the green eyed teen shouted triumphantly.

"No," Professor Granger replied. "Professor Snape informed me that you happened upon a private moment between your mum and I. Does my being involved with her truly bother you so much?"

Anura frowned. "You're so much younger than her. You must be after something…money, or something. The gold digger kind."

Professor Granger looked more amused now than she had a minute ago. "I won't deny that there is a significant age gap between us…"

Anura let out a snort. "Understatement," she muttered.

"…however, I have no interest in the McGonagall family wealth."

"What then? Why date an old lady like my mum?" Anura asked.

"I care deeply for her," Professor Granger confessed. "I have for a long time."

"You're weird," she replied, flicking her ebony braid over her shoulder so it didn't press into her back as she leaned into the chair.

"Perhaps."

"I heard you say about being with her…fifteen years ago?" Anura decided to press. For whatever reason, Professor Granger was being very open, and hopefully, honest tonight, so the fourteen year old figured she might as well get some answers while her teacher seemed talkative.

"Ah, that. I'm afraid that is a topic of discussion your mum wishes to be present for," was the disappointing reply. "We will talk about the past another time, kiddo. For now, I will answer anything you want to know about the present. I hope…that if you get to know me a bit, you will be more open to the idea of your mum and I together."

"Okay." Anura thought for a moment, trying to come up with a good question to ask her teacher that had nothing to do with the past. She came up with nothing. "Bugger, I can't think of anything that doesn't have to do with the past. How about I ask questions, and you can choose not to answer them and I won't nag. Deal?"

Professor Granger chuckled. "Good lord, you sound like your mum. That is acceptable."

"Have you ever been to the house in Poole?" the teen asked. It might seem like a silly question, but she knew her mum wouldn't take just anyone to their summer house. If her mum really cared about Professor Granger, she will have been to the house in Poole.

"I spent the summer there, once, and have visited often," Professor Granger replied. "I have also spent time at the Greens', next door."

"You know Aunt Carrie?" Anura asked, perplexed.

"Carrie is my cousin, so yes, I know her quite well."

Anura started to giggle, causing Professor Granger to look at her curiously. "They've never met, that I know of, but I always thought that Aunt Carrie and Uncle Sev would made a great couple."

Professor Granger stared into space for a minute, before nodded. "I could see that," she agreed. Another question?"

They went on like that for a while; Anura asking questions and Professor Granger answering them, or not. Two hours later the Charms teacher said it was time to get to bed, even if they could sleep in tomorrow. Professor Granger walked the green eyed Gryffindor back to her dorms, and just before walking off, she turned and smiled at the teen.

"Anura, do be a favor and don't tell your mum I let you get away with being out past curfew. Knowing her, she'd find a way to give us both detention over it," the older witch said.

Anura laughed. "Got it. See you in class on Monday, Professor."

* * *

Minerva smiled as Anura blew out the candles on her birthday cake. Today, fifteen years ago, she'd been born. "Happy birthday, sweetheart," she said.

"Mum, can I make a birthday request?" Anura asked quietly.

"What is it you'd like?" Minerva asked, taking a seat next to her daughter.

"The truth?"

Whatever Minerva thought was going to come out of her daughter's mouth, that was not it. Severus had warned her that Anura suspected something was going on between she and Hermione, and Hermione had mentioned being confronted about their current relationship, though she'd not answered any questions about the past. She sighed. "About me and Hermione?" she asked, to be sure that's what Anura was asking.

"Yes," came the firm reply.

"Do you want Hermione to be here for this?"

"Does that mean I'm right…that she's…?" Anura gulped. Professor Granger was growing on her, but somewhere deep inside she had still hoped that she was not the product of an affair.

"Your mother?" Minerva said. "Yes. But sweetheart, you are not the product of an affair."

"How could I be anything else?" Anura snapped. "You were with dad…you cheated with Hermione, boom, here comes baby."

"Actually, Kingsley was really your uncle," Minerva said. "My brother's partner. I was involved with Hermione, and getting pregnant with you was a bit of a surprise. Kingsley agreed to claim to be your father so that Hermione and I would be protected, as if you've done the math, you'll realize she was only a bit older than you when I got pregnant."

"Well if that's all, why did you tell me? And if you guys were so in love and crap, why weren't you together all of my life?" Anura wanted to know.

"Sweetheart, as much as I wish it did, love does not conquer all, like the story books say," Minerva replied quietly. "Your mother and I split up when you were a toddler. We have only recently started to work past our differences, and restarted our relationship."

Minerva paused before continuing. "We chose not to tell you, because until you were old enough to keep a secret, we could not risk it."

"Fine," Anura said, slowly beginning to understand. "Oh, I told Katy…she won't say anything."

Minerva nodded. "I can't stop you from telling people, Anura, but I would remind you that you put this family in jeopardy if the wrong person finds out."

"I know, mum," Anura said softly.

* * *

Severus Snape always felt guilty when he walked down Knockturn Alley anymore. As a spy for the Order, he'd been here many times, and he'd been here almost daily as a Death Eater before the lives of the Potter family had been marked to end. Now, he was just a simple wizard, decidedly light, walking among the riff raff of the wizarding world, and though she was safely back at Hogwarts, Severus couldn't help but wonder what Anura would think if she saw him here. Granted, it was for the sake of her safety this he'd come here today.

"You came," a gruff voice said from a dark corner.

Severus gripped his wand as he turned to speak to the Death Eater he'd come to meet today; a man still loyal to a long dead Dark Lord, with whom Severus had once worked. Davy Sacks was riddled with scars from a long over war, and clothed in robes indicative to his life on the run. Severus and he had an arrangement – if Sacks came across any interesting information, he contacted Severus, who would pay him for the intel. How much he got paid was determined by Sacks, based on what the disgruntled man thought his knowledge was worth. "How much will this visit be costing?" Severus inquired.

"Quite a lot, as it pertains to the less that scrupulous activities of the Ministry," Sacks said frankly. "Two hundred galleons, I should think."

Severus scowled. That was a lot of money. However, when a Death Eater had info about the Ministry's secrets, it was worth forking over however much. "Here," he said, tossing a bag of coins towards Sacks, after muttering a spell to appropriately count out the money. "Now talk."

"The Ministry has discovered the existence of a Scentiat," Sacks grinned. "Know what that is, Snape?"

Severus nodded, but said nothing, knowing his voice would surely sound panicked.

"They don't know who it is, but they guess that it's still an under seventeen, and probably at Hogwarts," Sacks continued. "They suspect that the kid is the offspring of one of the teachers…as any parent stupid enough to _have _a Scentiat would be smart enough to stay close."

"Do they have any suspects?" Severus asked, finding his voice.

"Well, first they thought it was McGonagall's kid, you know, the brat she had with Shacklebolt?" the gruff man sighed. "But because he was a Ministry employee that had his family tree on record and found no link to Merlin or Morgana. That said, I know you don't have a kid, that Granger woman is muggleborn, Flitwick couldn't, Sprout is barren…and the others who work there right now all have histories working at the Ministry, and have been checked out. McGonagall really is the only one whose family history is not accessible, so I'm thinking that maybe that crazy old witch you work for was screwing someone other than Shacklebolt…"

Severus raised his eyebrow and put on his best _annoyed_ face.

"The Ministry had yet to even consider that the great Minerva McGonagall would do anything sorid, but that's my figuring. It's the only logical conclusion," Sacks finished. "That said, you're the only one paying me for my thinkin', so I certainly have not helped the Ministry with this puzzle."

Sacks had been a Ravenclaw, Severus remembered, and it seemed with good reason. Why such an intelligent man had defected to Voldemort Severus had never asked, but at this point, he really didn't care. Two hundred galleons was more than worth the information he'd gotten today. He needed to warn Minerva. The Ministry would probably be slow in really nailing down that Anura was the Scentiat, but they would get there eventually. When the did figure it out, they would need to prove it, which would require them to exhume the body of Kingsley Shacklebolt to prove that he was not, in fact, Anura's father, before they could order any arrest. They would also need to prove that Minerva came from the line of Merlin or Morgana, prior to making any sort of accusations. He could make that exceedingly difficult for them, and therefore buy some time. Severus concluded that he could stall them about a year, maybe a bit longer, before Anura had to go into hiding. They had been hoping to get her through Hogwarts before this happened, but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

"Thank you for your information," Severus said. "Good day, Sacks."

"Later, Snape," the other man said with a cheerful wave.

* * *

Hermione looked up as Severus' owl fluttered into Minerva's quarters where she and Anura were currently playing a game of chess. Minerva was dealing with Headmistress stuff, and had agreed to let the two of them _hang out_ here. The Owl presented the letter to Hermione, who took it and quickly opened the parchment.

_MoM knows about S. Not A. Will find out more and then meet you and H. at Pig's place. I'll bring Wig and C. with me. Forward to Pops and the Meddler, they should come too. –STS_

"What's _that_ mean?" Anura asked, reading over her shoulder. "Wasn't that Uncle Sev's owl?"

"Yes," Hermione said, frowning. This was not good. "See, signed 'STS' – Severus Tobias Snape," she explained to her daughter.

"What the rest of it mean?" the green eyed girl asked.

Hermione figured it wouldn't hurt to tell Anura what part of it meant, especially since most of who was referenced in the note were people Anura knew well. "Well, _MoM_ means _Ministry of Magic…_"

"Oh, duh!" Anura grinned. "The next part?"

"Well, if your uncle wanted you to know that," Hermione said with an amused look in her eye, "then he would have written it plainly enough for you to understand."

"Bugger," Anura said, stomping one foot on the ground in frustration. "Fine, what about Pig and Wig?"

"Ah, those would be Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes. "Severus likes to refer to them as _Potter the Insufferable Gryffindor_ and _Weasley the Insufferable Gryiffindor_…so P – I – G, and W – I – G are acronyms for the nicknames…"

"Pig and Wig," Anura laughed. "I get it. Funny! How about _Pops_ and _the Meddler_?"

"Those are two friends of your mum's," Hermione said, decided not to tell Anura about Poppy and Albus' inclusion in this meeting. The teen was smart enough to realize that if Severus had requested a meeting with both the Headmistress, her mum, and Poppy and Albus, it was something serious. Besides, she did not want to be the one who had to explain to Anura why Severus referred to Albus as _the Meddler_.

Just then, Minerva walked in the room, smiling as she sat down. "How was your afternoon, ladies?"

"Good," Anura said chipperly.

"I was just explaining the origin of _Pig _and _Wig_," Hermione said with a wry grin, handing Severus' letter to Minerva.

Minerva's smile faded as she read the note, eyes widening in fear.

"Mum?" Anura said, concerned.

"Go back to your dorm, Anura," Minerva said sharply.

"Minerva, calm down," Hermione soothed, getting up and sitting next to her older lover. "They have nothing concrete. Severus would have come himself if he thought we needed to worry right now."

"What's wrong?" Anura asked, having not taken her mum's order to return to Gryffindor Tower seriously.

Minerva looked back at her daughter. "Nothing for you to worry about," she snapped. "I said, back to your dorm, young lady. Hermione and I will be out this evening, as will Uncle Severus. If you need help, find Filius, understand?"

After a minor stare down, Anura picked up her bag and with a huff of annoyance, left the room. Silence resounded, neither adult saying a word for several minutes. Finally, Hermione leaned over and pecked her older lover on the lips. "I know you're scared, but we'll get through this. She'll be safe," she said.

"I hope so, my love," Minerva muttered. "As much as that child was an accident, I couldn't stand to lose her now."

"You won't," Hermione promised, pulling Minerva into an embrace as they sat together on the sofa. "We've covered are tracks so far. There's very little they could dig up to link you and I together, and no record of me being the heir of Merlin. Besides, it's been too long since Severus and Albus got to play at solving the world's problems, this will be fun for them."

As she'd hoped, Minerva laughed at the joke.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
